Popcorn Makes Everything Romantic
by ThePurpleMoon
Summary: This will be a Palex story. So you are warned. It's my take on what would have happened if, say, Alex and Paige had never kissed the night of the movie premiere.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Popcorn Makes Everything Romantic

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, but I plan on bringing it up to PG-13 at some point.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with Degrassi.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Palex (Paige/Alex) story...So, you are warned. If you are not into females dating other females, please don't read this story. It's not for you. It's about what might have happened had Alex and Paige not kissed in Lexicon of Love, would they have found their way together anyway, and what would have happened, in my opinion, if the details of the movie premier night were altered.

Author's Note: I've been itching to write a Palex story for a while now, because I love the couple. So, I decided to try it...Please let me know what you think of it so far, so I can decide if I should continue it.

* * *

At the premiere, Alex and Paige had danced together and people definitely took notice of it, and later that night the two girls had stayed together at Paige's house. Nothing had happened though. Alex had taken care of her arm with the help of Paige, and it seemed like they had shared a moment. A moment where the two girls had almost kissed, but thankfully or perhaps unfortunately, Paige's brother Dylan had walked into the room just then. 

He was oblivious to the two girls because he was more excited to hear about the movie premiere. Dylan was home for the weekend from college, and Paige regretted it momentarily until she saw Dylan's face light up as they talked about the movie premiere. He might be a hockey player, but he was still into movies and the glam of premieres especially when his little sister and ex-boyfriend attended it. And so, after Dylan had his share of gossip and the story, they were left alone again, but the moment was gone, or perhaps it was just sleeping, which the two girls did soon after. The bed wasn't that big, but both girls managed to snuggle under the same covers.

Neither girl had ever woken up so refreshed as the next morning. Though, that didn't mean that Alex was happy about getting up. She quite liked to sleep in, and Paige managed to convince her to get up after a few minutes of prodding and sunlight streaming in through the window into the raven-haired girl's face for Paige had already swiped away her pillow. Alex was defenseless, and so they went to school. Together. They never talked about the moment, but it lingered in each girl's mind, even when they had to go to school or work. Luckily, work wasn't as boring when they both had the same shift.

"Guess who?" The dark-haired girl moved up behind the blonde and put her hands over the blonde's eyes. The blonde smiled because there was only one other person on shift at the moment, and her name was Alex. So, it wasn't hard to guess who the girl standing directly behind her covering her eyes with her own hands was, not that Paige wanted to make it easy for her.

So, Paige worked on keeping a completely straight face because Alex always sensed when she was smiling. "Hazel! I didn't know you were coming to a movie tonight!" Paige knew that everyone was supposed to be in the movies at this point. There wouldn't be more than five people that would wander out of the movies for the next hour or so because they had all just started. She also knew that Hazel had some family tonight, but Alex didn't know that, and she moved her hands.

"Wrong," she murmured, and she wasn't sure if she should feel hurt or not by Paige's 'joke'. Then, she saw the smile on Paige's face and she rolled her eyes dramatically. "You just had to do that, huh?"

"You're so easy," Paige muttered and smirked. "You actually believed that I didn't know it was you, didn't you?" Alex looked uncomfortable for a moment. She was out of her element when she wasn't the one that got to tease. She was out of her element when someone was pinpointing her emotions. She was more fragile than she would ever admit. Paige was still smiling, and Alex rolled her eyes once more to get her point across.

"I didn't believe you." She was stubborn, but Paige didn't believe her for an instant. So, Alex's only answer was a quirked eyebrow from Paige. "I didn't!"

"Say it in your squeaky voice." Paige demanded it as she smiled at the raven-haired beauty again, and she unconsciously took a step backward so that she could lean on the counter with her elbows.

Alex was suddenly in a playful mood. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ever since the movie premiere, the two girls had taken to flirty comments and gestures. In fact, a few people had wondered if they had been dating. The only one who asked had been Marco, and both girls had glared at him and then laughed.

"Maybe," Paige flirty right back. Alex smiled and moved closer to the blonde.

"I didn't!" Alex replied in her squeaky voice, and Paige giggled. She couldn't help it. Alex smirked, and placed a hand on either side of the counter around the blonde. Paige was trapped, but she didn't notice it at first. She noticed Alex's dark eyes looking at her, and she noticed the gap closing between the two girls dramatically and hurriedly. She could stop it if she wanted to. She could move away from Alex, but she was pretty sure that she didn't want to. And so, the two girls let their lips meet for the first time.

It was far from chaste, but it was cautious none the less. Neither girl wanted to scare the other because neither girl was quite sure how the other felt. So, it was a relief when Paige allowed her hands to wander around the dark-haired girl's neck, and Alex allowed her own to wrap around Paige's waist. Paige was still against the counter, and she was suddenly grateful for its support. It was closed-mouthed, but both girls felt its full effects until a voice broke them away suddenly looking guilty. "I knew it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Popcorn Makes Everything Romantic

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, but I plan on bringing it up to PG-13 at some point.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with Degrassi.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Palex (Paige/Alex) story...So, you are warned. If you are not into females dating other females, please don't read this story. It's not for you. It's about what might have happened had Alex and Paige not kissed in Lexicon of Love, would they have found their way together anyway, and what would have happened, in my opinion, if the details of the movie premier night were altered.

Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback everyone! I really appreciate it (as always) and it entices me to update more. Here's part two. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Both girls looked uncomfortable about being caught. Paige shifted her eyes downward, and folded her arms across her chest. Alex just looked to see who was talking to them before laughing. "Nice, Marco. Freak out the lady." Paige's head snapped up immediately and saw Marco standing there gawking at them both.

She rolled her eyes. "If you spilled popcorn, then you are so cleaning that up yourself." Marco shifted his feet, and guiltily looked the popcorn kernels on the floor by his feet. He stepped over them and walked closer to the two employees.

"You didn't tell me!" He glared at them both warningly.

"Calm down, Sparky. We didn't have anything to say until then." Alex rolled her eyes and folded her own arms across her chest.

"But you two…You're making-out while you're working!" Marco still looked shocked. He had thought they were awfully friendly lately…but he hadn't expected to walk out to get something to drink and then see that, two of his female, straight and female, friends making-out.

"Marco, we were not making-out!" Paige tried to keep her voice down, but it was almost a screech. She might be okay with making-out with Alex when the moment felt right, but she did not want to discuss her private life in the movie theatre anymore. She always seemed to have trouble once her romantic life was in the public view.

"No, I was just whispering a secret to Paige's mouth." Alex smirked knowingly, and Marco's mouth dropped open as he heard her comment.

"You're not helping any." Paige rolled her eyes from the raven-haired beauty to her best friend who was still gawking at the two.

"Are you going to banish me?" Alex stuck out her tongue playfully, and Paige seemed to consider her question seriously.

"Yes." The blonde nodded her head, deciding that she was only going to be able to explain her thoughts to her best friend if Alex wasn't there listening. She was distracting, distracting in a good way, but still distracting.

"I wasn't serious." Alex pretended to pout as she tried to figure out if Paige was serious.

"I am. Go…get something from the supply closest. I have to talk to Marco, and you two are having too much fun with your witty comments. So, you're being banished." Paige raised both of her eyebrows seriously, but smiled while doing so, so that Alex didn't think that she wanted her to leave for any reason other than that Paige had to talk to Marco alone for a moment. Together, Marco and Alex were quite loud, and she didn't want their manager wandering out, asking what was going on. They'd never get to be alone while working then.

"I guess I'll go get some straws then…" Alex checked once more that Paige was serious, and then raised her eyebrow once more at Marco, before heading towards the storage room a few feet away.

"One thing though…" Paige looked serious again, and Alex turned to look at the blonde curiously.

"Hm?"

"I won't see you for a few minutes…" As Paige trailed off, she looked at Alex and raised her lips to hers, giving her a quick kiss. Both girls smiled, and Alex, more willingly this time, went to get straws. She didn't want Alex to think that she was regretting it already.

"Whoa. So, you and Alex?" Marco had wide eyes again from just seeing the two girls kiss…a second time.

"Yeah, it seems that way…" Paige rolled her eyes knowingly and smiled.

"I can still hear you!" Alex's voice echoed from the storage room, and Paige simply chuckled.

"You're getting straws." The reminder was all that Alex needed to be silent again for a few moments.

"Yeah, me and Alex." The blonde girl nodded happily. She was still smiling.

"So, is she a good kisser?" Out of all the questions to choose from, this was the one that Marco was most curious about. He liked gossip as much as the next person…well, as much as the next person who liked gossip and stories.

"Marco!" Paige's eyes got wide, and she smirked. That was all it took for him to shock her, but Marco just shrugged.

"What? You're entitled to fill me in on these kinds of things." He nodded knowingly this time, and Paige just laughed. She had some interesting friends.

"You never filled me in on your kisses." She realized this. It was only fair that if she told about her kiss, that he tell about his.

"My only ex is your brother, well, and Ellie." As Marco recited this, Paige thought about it and made a strange face.

"Oh, good point. I don't need to hear about my brother's kissing." She paused for a moment, before trying to clear the image of her brother and Marco out of her head again. She didn't want to know about her brother's kissing abilities. "Yes," she answered simply without lowering her voice to a whisper.

"You know, she can hear you." Marco whispered this as he had just figured it out.

"That's what makes this fun." Paige winked and whispered back. He looked confused for a moment before he realized what she meant.

"Oh…Oh!" Then a smile spread across his face too, and it forced her to roll her eyes again. Alex would be back soon with straws, and Paige could handle that. She wasn't sure if she could handle everyone else judging her though. With Alex she felt different than she did around the other people, which was a good thing. She felt safe around Marco too, but there were a lot more people at Degrassi that weren't Alex or Marco, and she didn't want to think about the fact that she'd have to deal with them too. She would realize it later though, once everything had sunk in.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Popcorn Makes Everything Romantic

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, but I plan on bringing it up to PG-13 at some point.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with Degrassi.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Palex (Paige/Alex) story...So, you are warned. If you are not into females dating other females, please don't read this story. It's not for you. It's about what might have happened had Alex and Paige not kissed in Lexicon of Love, would they have found their way together anyway, and what would have happened, in my opinion, if the details of the movie premier night were altered.

Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback everyone! I really appreciate it (as always) and it really does make me want to update. And, so you know, in this I know that in another episode of Degrassi (Lexicon of Love) Paige and Alex really do have first period class together…but for the purpose of this fic, I had to edit that. I wanted to clear that up before anyone got confused about it after reading it. Enjoy!

* * *

Alex sauntered up the stairs of Degrassi High realizing that it was the first time in quite a while that she had done so before the first bell had rung for the beginning of school. She blamed the blonde girl that was currently waving at her from the top stair. Casual. Paige had said that she wanted to seem casual. So, Alex casually took off her sunglasses before reaching the top stair. She knew that Paige hated talking to her while she wore them simply because she could never tell where Alex was looking; that not-knowing drove Paige crazy.

Alex casually smiled at her friend, Paige. "Morning Baby," Alex began and Paige's eyes widened just like Alex knew they would. So much for being completely casual. The use of the pet name slightly made the dark-haired girl cringe. She wasn't used to such…sweet sounding names when talking to her boyfriend or girlfriend as the case may be. Paige was still giving her the unbelievable look so Alex chose that moment to explain herself. "What? You always call people 'Hun' so why not 'Baby'?"

"Hun," Paige began. "That is not the point. You were supposed to be casual, and you calling someone 'Baby' is not casual."

The raven-haired beauty feigned surprise. "It's not?" And Paige grinned and rolled her eyes. "Ah, a smile. That's casual, right?" Paige shook her head at the girl before strolling into the school with her.

"Shall I walk you to your locker, Miss Nuñez?" Paige looked over at her girlfriend and smiled.

"Your locker is right next to mine, Paige." Alex quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend, wondering why she had taken up an English accent suddenly.

"No, it's not." Paige lost the accent, but still had her point to make.

"Okay. There's one locker between us." Ellie Nash separated the two girls' lockers, but that was it.

"Shall I walk you to your locker, Miss?" Paige continued on with the joke as if she had never been interrupted in the first place. She

"Certainly," Alex finally gave into her girlfriend's joke, and she took on an English accent as she did so. Doing this made Paige giggle again, and they were both just a little bit upset when the bell rang, and they really did have to go to separate ways now.

Alex made it through about twenty minutes worth of first period before she became incredibly bored. There was no one interesting in her class. Most of the rest of the class seemed busy taking notes or sleeping. Alex didn't feel like taking notes, and she was too hyper to sleep. So, she did the only thing she could think of; she raised her hand to ask to go to the bathroom, and after a weary look from the teacher, she was excused.

She got to the bathroom and immediately she was bored. Alex wasn't used to asking to go to the bathroom and not having anything to do. She couldn't cut class without telling Paige because she wanted to see the blonde again that day, and she couldn't really ask Paige to leave her class because she knew that the blonde had a quiz that day during first period. Luckily, she had thought ahead and foreseen her boredom by telling Paige that if she got bored after the quiz to see if Alex was as bored as she was. The quiz shouldn't be too hard seeing as Paige studied for several hours; she made Alex help her. Until Paige finished the quiz though, Alex had nothing to do. So, she sighed and washed her hands for a third time before she heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Hey," a girl's voice wafted to Alex's ears and she immediately knew who it was.

"Amy," she answered hollowly. "Hi." She wasn't sure why Amy would want to talk to her. After all, she was still the skank in the ravine that had several guys wanting her on weekends. Including Jay. Alex didn't care about that anymore. She didn't need Amy as a best friend. She didn't need Amy period.

"Now, is that the way to talk about someone who knows a little secret?" Alex's eyes narrowed as she looked at the other girl in the mirror, not bothering to turn around to face her.

"I have no secrets, Amy. None that you could know. None that I care whether or not other people know." Alex shrugged, and turned off the sink. Amy immediately smirked, and Alex rolled her eyes thinking that she had made up a rumor that she wanted to spread around the school about the brunette.

"I know that, but you do have one that includes a certain blonde cheerleader named Paige." Amy's smirk grew as Alex's frown appeared. "You know, you really shouldn't make-out with someone in public, especially not while at work. At the movie theatre. You know, anyone could walk out and see you two kissing. Not a good idea."

"What the hell do you want Amy?" Alex crossed her arms and scowled at the other girl who was directly across from her. In her anger, she had taken a step closer to her, so that now they were within punching distance of each other.

Before the girl could answer, the door to the bathroom swung open with a squeak and Amy threw herself at Alex, effectively catching the other girl off-guard as their lips met.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Popcorn Makes Everything Romantic

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, but I plan on bringing it up to PG-13 at some point. There's slight language and very slight sexual content in this chapter.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with Degrassi.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story.

Summary: This will be a Palex (Paige/Alex) story...So, you are warned. If you are not into females dating other females, please don't read this story. It's not for you. It's about what might have happened had Alex and Paige not kissed in Lexicon of Love, would they have found their way together anyway, and what would have happened, in my opinion, if the details of the movie premier night were altered.

Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback everyone! I really appreciate it (as always) and it entices me to update more. Thought you might want to know who happened to walk into the bathroom this time around…So, enjoy!

* * *

It took Alex less than a few seconds to register what had happened. But within that space of time, "Oh my God," had registered in her mind. A girl had said it, and then Amy was shoved backwards.

"What the hell, Amy," Alex seethed. Amy landed with a clunk as she met a bathroom stall door.

She looked at Alex and smirked before turning to look at the girl who had walked in before. "Oh my God," the girl murmured again. "Honestly, if you two decide to be lesbians must you do it in the bathroom? Is this what your fight was really about? It wasn't about Jay?" Hazel looked at both of the two girls looking confused and slightly disgusted at finding the two kissing when she went in to go to the bathroom.

"Hazel," Alex began. "It's not what it looks like." The line felt overused, but she had the need to make the other girl believe her, quickly. Hazel was one of Paige's best friends and new of two girls kissing would soon make headline gossip at Degrassi.

"It wasn't?" Amy looked at her confused. "I'm pretty sure that Hazel knows what she saw, Alex. She saw us kissing." With that, Amy took another step menacingly closer to Alex.

"Get. The. Hell. Away." Alex saw that she couldn't talk to Hazel with Amy standing there. There was no way that Amy would allow it.

Amy tried to hide her laughter as she shrugged. "Have it your way. I'll talk to you later." She had done her damage, and now she was done. With that, Amy turned on her heels and left. It made sense in her mind. Jay didn't want Amy after Alex left him. He seemed to really love that girl, Alex, and here Alex was a lesbian going out with some blonde preppy girl, and Amy was the one there for him every weekend at the ravine. She loved him. Well, she lusted after him, which was the same thing. It wasn't fair. She wanted Jay still, but he wouldn't go with her anymore because he was pining after Alex. The other guys didn't much want her either after they found out that she had an STD once…Which the whole school knew about. So, if Alex was going to destroy her relationships with guys…Well, Amy couldn't let Alex be happy either, even with a girl, and especially not with Paige, who she never liked.

"Hazel, I need to talk to you." Alex watched Amy leave, and her disgust left her a bit, until she turned to Paige's best friend anyway.

"Look, Alex, really. It's none of my business if you two are together…Just, don't do it in the bathroom." Hazel shrugged her shoulders, and she daintily fixed the straps on her shirt.

"I'm not dating Amy. I hate Amy. The whole best friend sleeping with your boyfriend thing, kind of makes them not your best friend any more." Alex was still seething, and Hazel just didn't seem to understand. Well, not like Hazel would realize the importance of this until she found out that Alex and Paige were dating, and apparently Hazel hadn't be told yet.

"You were making-out with her. You don't have to be going out to be making-out, I suppose…" Hazel dragged on for a moment, thinking back to the guys she kissed. She assumed it was the same with girls as it was with guys, that you didn't have to be going out to date. It really wasn't that big of a deal to her as long as she didn't have to watch any more. Then it clicked. Paige didn't know that one of her new best friends was a lesbian! That was it. Alex must be afraid that Paige would freak out…Well, her brother was gay, but a gay girl as one of her best friends might be different. "Paige doesn't know yet does she?" Alex looked over at her and told her that Paige, in fact, did not know yet. "Well, she's okay with her brother, you know. She'd probably be okay with one of her friends being gay too." Alex wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at that remark, and then the door was opening again.

"Hey you two. That quiz took forever today. Ugh, I'm glad I studied for it though…Fancy meeting you both here though." Paige strutted in and smiled at two of her best friends. "So, what's the new gossip?" Alex's eyes got wide at this, and Hazel noticed. So did Paige. "Something wrong? What did I miss?"

Hazel took a breath, and looked away from Alex. "Heather Sinclaire is wearing the same shirt today that she wore yesterday." Paige looked at her for a moment then cringed.

"And it's turquoise." Alex wasn't sure where she pulled that out of, and apparently neither were the other two girls because they both turned to stare at her. She shrugged. "What? It's not an in-color right now."

Paige thought about it for a second. "Actually, she's right."

Hazel considered it too. "She is right. She grew a fashion sense." Hazel then took a glance at Alex's clothes. "Well, maybe not, but it's a start." She wasn't going to give Alex away right now. She could tell Paige herself.

"Aw, Hun, see what hanging around me does to you?" Paige smiled at her girlfriend, and Alex smiled back. Yeah, she knew alright what it did to her, and it had nothing to do with turquoise shirts.

Luckily, then the bell decided to ring before any more damage could be done to the conversation, and they all had different classes until lunch. Hazel decided to ignore that Alex walked Paige to her locker. It had to be just because they had similar last names alphabetically.

"Yeah, so I walked into the bathroom and you'll never believe who I saw making-out." Hazel waited until lunch before she was ready to burst. She had to tell someone about what she saw that morning. The someone happened to be Marco. They were waiting for everyone else to get through the lunch line, and so far, they were the only ones at their table.

"The girls' bathroom?" Marco thought for a moment, and he tried to stall, afraid of who the answer might be. If Hazel wasn't told directly from Paige that she was going out with a girl, and then Hazel walked in on her and Alex…

"No, I decided to go into the guys' bathroom for fun." Marco's eyes widen for a moment, and Hazel rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Yes, the girls' bathroom. Alex and…"

"Oh my God. You caught Alex and Paige?" Marco couldn't help himself, it just slipped out. Those two girls really needed to work on their timing when they were kissing because everyone seemed to want to see them make-out. Of course, it would be an easy way to come out to all of their friends, if they planned it well enough.

"What? Why would they be making-out?" Hazel looked confused and slightly horrified at the thought. Marco looked confused wondering if he maybe had the wrong Alex.

"Why would who be making-out?" Paige wandered up with her tray, Alex at her side with her own food. Marco and Hazel both stared at the pair for a moment. Paige got anxious wanting to hear the news, and Alex was trying not to freak-out. She hadn't had time to talk to Paige yet because they hadn't had a class together that they could talk in until after lunch. "What? I like a good making-out gossip story as much as the next girl." Even in her horrified state of mind, Alex couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at hearing her girlfriend say that. Paige noticed and corrected herself. "Okay that sounded completely wrong, but you get my point."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Popcorn Makes Everything Romantic

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, but I plan on bringing it up to PG-13 at some point.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with Degrassi.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Palex (Paige/Alex) story...So, you are warned. If you are not into females dating other females, please don't read this story. It's not for you. It's about what might have happened had Alex and Paige not kissed in Lexicon of Love, would they have found their way together anyway, and what would have happened, in my opinion, if the details of the movie premier night were altered.

Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback everyone! I really appreciate it (as always) and it entices me to update more. Enjoy!

* * *

"Why would who be making-out?" Paige looked impatient as she repeated her question. Alex was still nervous as she put her tray down on the table next to Paige's. They both had taken a seat before Marco had an answer.

"Emma and Manny," he continued and all three girls looked at him shocked. "What?" He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not my fault what people are gay in my dream."

Paige chuckled. Marco had only been Hazel about a dream he had. "I thought that only straight guys dreamed about two girls kissing." Dreams were weird sometimes. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, Marco. What's with that?" Alex tried to add into the conversation, but both Hazel and Marco threw her looks so she shut up and instead opened a pudding cup.

They were trying to help her out because neither one had the full story. It was probably best that Paige didn't know until they shared stories on what they knew. "I guess that in my dreams…everyone is possibly gay, or they have gay experiences anyway." He threw a look towards Paige, hoping that he'd fill in Hazel. He felt bad trying to keep a secret from her, and he knew that Paige probably did too.

"Some have them in real life too." Paige smirked and looked over at Alex who was focused on eating the pudding. She really didn't want to get Marco or Hazel mad for fear that they'd tell Paige before she was able to talk to them. "Right Hun?" The blonde girl hadn't meant to sound so obvious, but she thought it was best if Hazel found out in an area where she couldn't cause a big scene, plus they were the only four at their table. No one cared about the conversations at other tables.

Alex glanced up from her chocolate pudding at the blonde. "What?" She mumbled because she was still intent on her pudding. "Did I miss something?"

Paige chuckled as she looked at the pudding. The dark-haired girl had a dab of pudding on her lower lip. "Yeah, the chocolate on your lip." Immediately Alex licked her lips. The pudding disappeared but within that frame of time, Paige's concentration seemed to lose grip too. The next thing she knew, she was reaching out and sticking her right pinkie finger into the chocolate pudding, stealing a swipe of it to eat.

Alex gawked at her. "You just stole my pudding!"

Paige shook her head. "No, I didn't. If I was stealing your pudding, then I would have to do this." With that, the blonde girl reached over, effectively grabbing the pudding cup. She used the same spoon that was still in the cup and took a bite. She swallowed, "that's stealing your pudding."

The dark-haired girl chuckled. "What?" Paige asked as she ate another bite of pudding from Alex's cup. Marco and Hazel were gaping at the obvious flirtation between the two girls, but no one else seemed to care or notice.

"You have pudding on your lip." Alex pointed at a spot on her own lip, suggesting that Paige go there first.

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, right. I'm not falling for that." So, she continued eating her pudding, well, Alex's pudding. Alex rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's silliness. She took matters into her own hands and reached out and easily glanced her finger against the blonde's bottom lip. Alex showed Paige the offending pudding, quirking an eyebrow. "Oh," the blonde muttered as Alex grinned and licked the pudding off of her own finger.

"Okay. What the hell." Hazel and Marco were still staring at the two girls. "What?" They asked at the same time.

"What?" Marco gawked at the two girls. "Do you not just realize what you were doing?"

"Eating pudding?" Alex suggested helpfully and Hazel rolled her eyes before they lit up.

"Oh my God. Alex and Paige!" She turned to Marco. "Paige and Alex?" Marco looked at his lunch tray, and Paige glanced at Alex for a moment before looking at her friend, Hazel. She nodded. "Oh my God. So, that's who you were talking about, making-out at school," Hazel chuckled thinking she figured it all out. She had momentarily forgotten about Alex and Amy making-out in the bathroom hours before.

Paige looked utterly confused. "School?" She glanced at Alex, then at a guilty looking Marco. "I thought that you said Emma and Manny were the ones making-out?"

Manny and Emma chose that moment to walk by, apparently discussing the nutrition in a bottle of juice. Emma's head snapped back as she heard what was being said before looking over at Manny. "We were making-out?" She joked.

"I must have a bad memory…" Manny continued on Emma's joke, unfazed by the talk.

"It was in his dream," Hazel pointed at Marco and both girls raised their eyebrows.

"What? It's not my fault that you were in my dream making-out!" Marco was almost hysterical as he said this. If only he was straight…then it would make sense. He sighed before realizing that he didn't really want to dream about Emma and Manny making-out anyway. Manny and Emma were confused, but they easily continued on their conversation about the juice, not caring too much about the conversation at the other table. They didn't feel like dealing with it right then.

Suddenly, Hazel seemed to realize that she had noticed Amy making-out with Alex earlier and her eyes narrowed at Alex. "I need to talk to you." She glared at the other girl, and Paige raised her own eyebrow questioningly. "Then you," she said, indicating Alex, "need to talk to Paige."

"I'll be back," Alex smiled at her girlfriend. "You can…eat my pudding cup while I talk to Hazel quick, k?" Paige thought about it for a moment, and Alex realized how cute she looked when she was contemplating things.

"K," the blonde agreed. "I'll…talk to Marco in the meantime." With that, Hazel practically drug Alex off to one side of the cafeteria, wanting to find out what was going on between Alex and Amy. No one at their table realized that a certain girl had been watching them the whole time. Amy. So, no one noticed when she stood up and eyed the blonde girl still at the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Popcorn Makes Everything Romantic

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, but I plan on bringing it up to PG-13 at some point.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with Degrassi.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Palex (Paige/Alex) story...So, you are warned. If you are not into females dating other females, please don't read this story. It's not for you. It's about what might have happened had Alex and Paige not kissed in Lexicon of Love, would they have found their way together anyway, and what would have happened, in my opinion, if the details of the movie premier night were altered.

Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback, everyone! I do really appreciate it, and I'm sorry that this update took me a few days…but I've had a few things to take care of lately, like work. Anyway, here's the new update. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, fill me in here?" Hazel looked at Alex, trying to urge the girl to tell the truth. Both felt slightly uncomfortable having this conversation, seeing as the two girls never talked unless forced. And by forced, meaning that they had to hang out because either Marco or Paige was with them.

After a deep breath, Alex started on her ramble, trying to keep it to a whisper. "Well, I really like Paige."

Hazel snorted. "That's obvious. What else?"

"Well, I'm going out with Paige." Alex looked slightly irritated that Hazel had interrupted her before she could really get into the story. Well, it wasn't as much of a story as it was an explanation, but Alex felt like rambling…and Hazel was interrupting that.

"Yes, I know that part too." Hazel crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to urge Alex to continue on with her story quickly. She didn't want to talk to her too long, or Paige would get suspicious.

"And then today in the bathroom, Amy kissed me." Alex fidgeted at this part, and looked around to make sure that no one was looking at them. No one was.

"And now you have feelings for her too?" Hazel guessed, and she looked into Alex's eyes, trying to read her reaction, making sure that she wouldn't lie.

"What? No. Let me tell my own story." Alex crossed her own arms over her chest, getting more annoyed with Hazel's interruptions. She had no right.

"Right…Sorry. Go on." Hazel felt slightly bad about her interruptions, but she simply wanted answers, and Alex better provide those answers, or she was going to…Well, she didn't have a threat yet, but she'd find one if need be.

"So, Amy was going to tell everyone about Paige and me before we were ready.." Alex was trying to figure out how to tell Paige this part as she told it to Hazel. She felt weird telling her girlfriend's best friend before telling her girlfriend, but there was no way around it. She didn't want to have this conversation with Paige in a crowded lunch room.

"You're not ready? Why are you in a relationship then?" Hazel frowned at the raven-haired girl. "Are you still into Jay?" She kept pressing forth with questions, and Alex gave her a withering look "Right, sorry."

"Yes, I'm ready for a relationship. No, I don't think that we're, at least not Paige, ready to tell everyone right now. And, no, I'm not into Jay. I like Paige." Alex tried to remember all of Hazel's questions. She also tried to answer them in the order that they were asked, but she had asked them so quickly, that it was hard to keep up with her.

"But the kissing in the bathroom…" Hazel still didn't understand after all that Alex had said. Both girls were getting frustrated at this.

"Amy leapt on me as soon as she heard the door open thinking that she could startle whoever came in to telling other people about Paige and me." Alex rambled and looked away from Hazel from a moment, towards Paige. She was talking to Marco still, and some girl was walking towards them. Hazel's talking snapped her attention back.

"How does she know about you two?"

"She, um, saw us kissing…" Alex looked uncomfortable at the mention of this, so she looked down again.

"Do you kiss everyone in public?" Hazel's question was louder than the rest of the conversation and a few people looked towards them, Manny and Emma included.

"No! Why, you jealous?" Emma had tuned into the conversation and she glanced over to see Hazel's answer. "I'm kidding! I'm definitely a one-girl girl…" Emma thought this was a joke and smiled over at them before nudging Manny to look over at their conversation. Alex returned the smile.

"Hmph, you better be." Hazel mumbled quietly, trying to keep the eavesdropping Emma and Manny out of the conversation. She wasn't exactly sure why they were the only two who ever picked up on what anyone else was saying. The rest of the tables were into their own conversations.

"I just need to tell Paige what happened with Amy before Amy tells her." Alex finally got to the end of her rambling speech, and looked at Hazel to make sure that she understood.

She did, and she nodded in return. "You'll tell her right?"

"Right," Alex nodded.

"It meant nothing, right? The Amy thing…" Hazel trailed off. She thought she knew the answer, but she had to take the part of the best friend and make sure that her friend wasn't going to be hurt by going out with whoever.

"Right," Alex nodded again.

"And the Jay thing?" Hazel arched an eyebrow as she saw someone wandering over towards them.

"He cheated on me." Alex announced it again as she rolled her eyes. "Remember?"

"Right," Hazel was still looking over Alex shoulder at someone.

"Right," Alex replied as she turned to face Jay. She would have rather had a few more 'rights' thrown into the conversation than to talk to him.

"Who's right, Babe?" Jay sauntered over to the two girls, and draped one arm around Alex's neck.

"Not you." She cringed and shoved his arm away.

"Ouch, that hurts. Right here, Lexi." He pointed to his chest, where his heart was, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, if you don't move, then it won't be the only thing that hurts." She was better at threats than Hazel was, and the other girl realized that she would have to have Alex help her with that someone.

"Aw, don't be like that. I just came to talk to you for a bit." He smiled at her, and she frowned and glanced over at Paige. She needed to talk to her still and soon.. "No need to rush back to her, Lexi. She's talking to Amy." Alex leaned over a bit more, and sure enough, Amy was sitting down next to Paige, smiling broadly at the other girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Popcorn Makes Everything Romantic

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG for some language, but I plan on bringing it up to PG-13 at some point.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with Degrassi.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Palex (Paige/Alex) story...So, you are warned. If you are not into females dating other females, please don't read this story. It's not for you. It's about what might have happened had Alex and Paige not kissed in Lexicon of Love, would they have found their way together anyway, and what would have happened, in my opinion, if the details of the movie premier night were altered.

Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback everyone! I really appreciate it (as always) and it entices me to update more. So everyone knows, I won't be able to update this story for a couple of weeks. Not just this story, but all of my stories (if you read more than just this one) because I'm going to Europe for a couple of weeks in a few days, but I wanted to get one more update up for each story before I leave…So, don't worry if you don't have an update on this story for a couple of weeks…I haven't forgotten about it, and I promise to update once I get home, but I won't have access to a computer while over there…So please just wait for me; I'll be back (I did not just mean to quote a certain Terminator movie just now, heh.) Thank you for understanding. And, as always, enjoy!

* * *

"Hello Paige," Amy drawled almost too happily as she plopped herself down next to the blonde girl. Paige looked up from her conversation with Marco about Dylan. He had been asking about Marco lately, and Marco almost freaked out on her when she told him about that. Her best friend didn't seem to be too over her brother.

"Amy?" Paige looked confused. Amy never wandered over here, mostly because she wasn't the kind of person that Paige would talk to, and Alex hated her now. "Hi."

"You're awfully friendly today, huh?" Amy rolled her eyes and shifted her legs, so that it was more comfortable to talk to Paige.

"What do you want?" Paige was blunt, and Marco, well, he simply listened in. He felt like things might get a little bit sticky…

"Nothing," Jay answered Alex on the other side of the cafeteria, "is wrong. Just let the two talk. We can have our own heart-to-heart, huh Lexi? What do you think?" He smiled at her, and touched her arm. She shrugged it off forcefully.

"I think that you need to get a life, Jay." She sneered at him, and Hazel grinned at her comeback. She could learn something from that girl.

"My life is with you." He was trying to charm her, so he added an extra smile.

"Stay away from mine, and tell Amy to stay away from it too." Alex frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um, Alex…" Hazel didn't want to turn Alex's anger and frustration on her, but she noticed Amy and Paige over at the table…

"What Hazel?" Alex followed Hazel's line of sight and frowned again. "Christ Jay! What are you trying to do?" Amy had placed her hand on top of Paige's, looking like she was talking about something she really cared about. Shit.

"I'm over here, Babe. I think that's Amy over there. Last I knew, the two of us didn't look too much alike…Unless that's what you're into now. We could have some fun with that…" Jay rambled on, trying to stall Alex. He knew that she wouldn't go for it, but he couldn't help the smirk that spread over his features at his sexual suggestions.

"You're disgusting," Alex sneered.

"Is that a no?" Jay was just as cocky as ever. Only now, Alex didn't find it appealing; she found it disgusting.

"Just move, Jay." The raven-haired girl was getting frustrated and slightly edgy. She just wanted to go talk to her girlfriend.

"Whatever you say, Lexi. Whatever you say." He calmly stepped out of her way because he really didn't want her to get that upset with him at the moment, plus Amy had had plenty of time. She should have covered everything that she needed to by now.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Alex made her way over to Paige as quickly as she could; Hazel followed behind her, just a few steps behind.

"Talking to Paige," Amy said it bluntly, like it was obviously a stupid question to ask. Like her talking to Paige was normal.

"Oh, Hun, she's just telling me about the fundraiser this weekend." Paige explained, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Since when do you know about fundraisers?" Alex quirked an eyebrow warily trying to figure out what her ex-best-friend was up to.

"Since they're announced on the announcements every day for a week?" Amy pointed this out, and Alex frowned. She didn't listen to the announcements because they got boring usually.

"Huh, I thought sluts were too busy to go to fundraisers." Alex tilted her head to the side as if trying to decide when Amy would have the time to go there, outside of her time in a certain van.

"Alex! Amy was actually going to help. If she's going to help, then she can. We need all the help we can get because last time we had too many cars and too much goofing-off and not enough workers." Paige remembered the last car wash that Degrassi had had, and she also remembered Spinner and Manny. Though, she was pretty sure that she didn't have to worry about Spinner and Alex, which she was glad of, or Manny and Alex for that matter.

"Oh, I'll be hard at work." Amy nodded and smirked at Alex when she knew that Paige wasn't looking, then winked.

"I bet," Alex seethed. "Wait," she paused for a breath. "Cars? What kind of fundraiser is this?"

"Car wash," Paige explained. Marco and Hazel sat there watching this, not sure of how they could help. So, they simply waited helplessly for the conversation to end.

"And you're helping?" Alex looked confused at this. Amy had never had any school spirit. She would never want to help with this sort of thing. Then it struck her, an idea. Amy wanted to spend time with Paige, to freak her out. She wanted to destroy Alex's and Paige's relationship completely, and if Alex wasn't there helping…well, it was all the easier to mess with Paige then.

"Of course," Amy grinned. "Does that mean you'll help?"

Alex turned to Paige, "And you're helping?" The blonde nodded.

"Sign me up." Alex sighed heavily. She had no choice.

"Really?" Paige's face lit up happily at the idea.

"Yes, really. I can be school spirity." Alex forced a smile. She muttered, "Just watch me…"

Amy quickly changed the subject after Alex trailed off. Her job was done for now. She turned back to face the blonde girl next to her. "I'll talk to you about it later then, Paige?"

"What? Oh sure, Amy. I'll see you after last period." Paige nodded, and wrote down Amy's and Alex's name on her list of people helping with the fundraiser.

"What are you going to talk to her about after last period?" Alex looked quickly at Paige, and then at Amy's retreating back.

"Aw, Alex, are you jealous?" Paige murmured

"What? No." Alex was quick to shake her head to re-enforce her answer.

"It's just about some ideas she had for the fundraiser. I'm surprised that she's helping. At least, she better be helping if she signed up. If anyone that signed up doesn't show up…" Paige scowled, and then glanced over at Alex, hoping that her girlfriend was serious about helping.

"I'll be there," Alex smiled gently, reading her mind.

"I know, because I'm going to pick you up." Paige nodded her head at her perfect thought; this way Alex couldn't avoid the school spirit, and Alex chuckled, agreeing.

"You two are disgustingly cute together, you know that, right Palex?" Marco raised an eyebrow watching the two girls, and Hazel silently agreed with him.

"Palex?" Both girls questioningly turned to the other two.

"Paige and Alex. Together," Hazel explained for Marco just before the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

"Oh, Paige!" Alex had to talk to her before the blonde went to her next class, before Amy could talk to her first. "What do you have going on this afternoon?"

"Two more tests. Why? Something you have in mind?" Paige wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and any other time Alex would have bought into it and flirted back, but not this time.

"I need to talk to you," Alex explained.

"Can it wait?" Paige dropped the flirtatious nature, but now she was a little worried. Her girlfriend, even before she was her girlfriend was never this serious.

"Um, well," Alex paused and bit at her lip, trying to think of how to explain the situation. The blonde was obviously already getting agitated, and she didn't want to explain the situation to Paige with her already being pissed off, not a good start.

"You know I'd stay to talk to you, but I'll be murdered if I miss these. They're important grades today." Paige frowned at the thought of two more exams. Teachers always seemed to group together before deciding what day to all have an exam on. She had no tests the day before, and now she had three in one day. It wasn't fair.

"I know, Paige. I know. It's just, important." Alex was fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt now as she tried to think of another time, luckily the blonde thought of it for her.

"Okay, so," Paige paused to look at her nervous girlfriend. "How about right after school?" Paige remembered that Amy was supposed to meet with her about the fundraiser then. "Find me before Amy does?"

"Of course," Alex replied, relieved, she'd have it no other way if she could help it.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Popcorn Makes Everything Romantic

Rating: This chapter is probably PG-13 due to some language and slight sexual content.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with Degrassi.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Palex (Paige/Alex) story...So, you are warned. If you are not into females dating other females, please don't read this story. It's not for you. It's about what might have happened had Alex and Paige not kissed in Lexicon of Love, would they have found their way together anyway, and what would have happened, in my opinion, if the details of the movie premier night were altered.

Author's Note: Look! It's an update! Which does, in fact, mean that I've returned from my trip with a new and very worldly outlook on life (hehe) and strong calf muscles (I walked about 15 miles a day there, whoo). Also, it means that there will be updates now. (See I told you that I wouldn't forget about my stories!) Okay, enough of my rambling. Thank you everyone who reviewed and who reviews in the future. I greatly appreciate it!

ALSO, so that you know, I will **_italicize_** and _**bold**_ all of Alex's dreams in this chapter, hopefully that helps clear up any confusion that might otherwise appear. Also, if anyone was wondering…No, I don't really think that Manny/Emma have a real romantic-type relationship going on in Degrassi…but, it's a fun idea to toy with; I admit it. Hehe. Enjoy.

* * *

Alex glanced at the clock for the tenth time within the past minute. If her life was some kind of cartoon, then the minute hand on the clock would be literally going backwards because that's what it felt like. Every second took longer than the last, and despite how long the class was taking, she wasn't sure if she wanted the class to end. When the class ended, well, that meant that she had to explain to Paige what happened. She had several scenarios unfolding in her mind as to what could happen when she told Paige that Amy had kissed her in the bathroom in spite, and Hazel had found them kissing. Each scenario seemed to come alive as she drifted off into sleep during a very boring afternoon class...

_**"Hey Paige," Alex leaned up against the blonde's locker nervously. "We can go talk now right?"**_

_**"Course," Paige smiled over at her girlfriend before noting the panic on her face. "Everything okay?"**_

_**"No," the raven-haired girl gulped a quick breath of air before rushing through her story. "You know how Marco and Hazel were talking about girls kissing?" Paige pulled her book bag onto her shoulder and nodded swiftly. Alex continued, "Yeah, well, about that. In the bathroom today…It's a funny story really. You'll laugh, sometime, maybe. Well, right. Amy kissed me today."**_

_**"What?" Paige shut her locker door and looked at her girlfriend, confusion swirling on her face.**_

_**Alex was quick to ramble on, "In the bathroom. It didn't mean anything. She's just pissed off about Jay or something, I'm not really sure what. Anyway, we were talking when the door to the bathroom opened and Hazel was there, and she saw Amy kiss me…and, um, I don't like her that way, really. Actually, I don't like her at all. I like you though. I really like you. And I shoved her away and everything…" Alex had been staring at her shoes for the past minute, and she finally got the nerve to look up at her girlfriend; she was smiling. It was unnerving.**_

_**"Always resorting to violence, Hun?" Paige shook her blonde head giggling. "Really, don't look at me like that. It's not that big of a deal. Relax." **_Alex's head tilted forward effectively waking her up. Damn class putting her to sleep. Damn dreams…and she was asleep again.

**_"So, hi," Alex's mouth tried to form a smile upon seeing her girlfriend, but it wasn't successful. A lopsided grin formed instead._**

**_"Hi yourself," the blonde girl smiled perkily at her as she gathered her stuff._**

**_"How was your test?" Alex was effectively avoiding the subject at hand; though, she really only had a few minutes before Amy was going to show up…She knew that._**

**_"Are you stalling?" Paige glanced at her girlfriend, knowing something was on her mind._**

**_"No," Alex looked guiltily away. Paige waited. "Yes," Alex admitted._**

**_"Out with it," Paige dropped her book bag on the floor and leaned against her locker to convey that she would wait._**

**_Alex chuckled nervously and played with the hem on her shirt. "Funny you should say 'out' because, Amy, you know Amy, right?" Paige looked at her like she was daft. "Course you do. Anyway, funny story. She was threatening to out you to the whole school today while we were both in the bathroom, and then the door opened and Hazel walked in, and the only revenge that Amy could think of was kissing me…So, Hazel walked in and saw us kissing and…Paige, you alright?" Paige was staring off behind Alex, at someone who was standing behind Alex. Alex stopped mid-story and whirled around to face Amy._**

**_"Hey Alex," Amy smirked at her ex-friend. "Hi Paige! Ready to go?"_**

_**Paige looked at Alex then at Amy. She frowned and Alex would have sworn that a growl was emitted from the blonde's throat before she lunged at Amy, knocking her off-balance. Uh-oh. Alex had never seen a violent side to Paige before… "You kissed my girlfriend!" Paige shoved Amy again, and the cat-fight was on.**_ Someone dropped a pencil and Alex's head snapped to attention. What the hell…Paige wasn't the jealous type…Yeah, and Alex wasn't bored in class. What a good day to have a slideshow in class with the lights off. Alex couldn't be the only one sleeping through the class. Everyone was tired because they had several tests that day, and it was one of the few that wasn't having a quiz that day. Paige was taking a quiz though…

_**"You let Amy kiss you?" Paige's mouth quivered unhappily. Alex didn't want her to cry. She couldn't stand crying girls; they always got to her, especially cute crying girls.**_

_**"Well, no. I shoved her away and all." Alex was now officially uncomfortable with this conversation, and Paige was crying.**_

_**The raven-haired girl shifted to try to bring Paige into her own arms, to comfort her, but Paige shook her head and moved away. "Halt. Those lips which touch Amy's shall never touch mine."**_

What the... Alex really had to stop doing the reading for English Literature…the reading was getting to her, showing up in her dreams even. Of course, she was really only doing the reading because she wanted to be a better student, be better for Paige…

**_"So…Marco never dreamed about Emma and Manny kissing?" Out of everything for Paige to pick up on; Paige chose this after Alex told the whole story._**

**_"No…that was to cover up for me…" Alex quirked her head to the side, wondering if Paige was mad or not. She wasn't sure._**

**_"Mm," Paige was looking over her shoulder at someone._**

**_"What?" Immediately fearing the worst, Alex whirled around to see two girls making-out a few feet farther up. "Manny and Emma?" It was real…Manny and Emma were together…_**

The final bell rang, and Alex's head snapped up again; several other heads snapped up too, just as the lights turned on. The teacher was announcing something about what they would do the next day, but Alex was already out the door. She had to catch Paige before Amy got there. She practically flew down the hallway to the lockers. Paige was already there. Though, that made sense because Paige's final class was closer to their lockers than Alex's was. "Hey Paige," the raven-haired girl smiled hesitantly.

"Hey Alex," Paige looked up and smiled at her girlfriend. She quirked one eyebrow silently. "Were you running?" Alex smoothed her hair, trying to not look too out of breath.

"No," Alex hesitated, not sure why she would lie about that. "Yes," she admitted. Paige looked more amused than worried at the moment. "I wanted to get here before Amy did. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, well…Amy should be a while…" Paige paused, noting the look on the other girl's face. "You know I'd always make time for you though, right?"

"Sure," Alex smiled unreassuringly. "I know," she promised. "Um, can we go outside?" Alex was nervous enough as it was without having to tell Paige about Amy in the middle of the hallway where anyone could be listening in. It just didn't seem right.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag." Paige went to pick up a few books from her locker and realized that Alex was nervously shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "Never mind. The bag can wait. Come on." She took a hold of her girlfriend's hand and led her outside the school, in the alley, where no one was.

"So, what happened? Jay?" Alex's ex-boyfriend seemed to cause enough problems in her life; it seemed like a legitimate guess.

"No," Alex paused a moment to clear her head. "Well, kind of."

"Aren't you great with answers today?" Paige rolled her eyes playfully at her girlfriend.

"Yeah," Alex frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just tell me what happened okay?" Paige reached a hand out to touch her girlfriend's cheek, noticing that Alex was really upset with whatever had happened today. "Hey, hey. It's okay." Alex couldn't bring herself to shrug Paige's hand away.

"Um, well. You know today how Marco was going on about Manny and Emma?" Paige nodded as she moved a piece of Alex's hair behind her ear.

"Are they really together?"

"No," Alex tried to ignore the dream she had about the two girls. "No, they're not." She took a deep breath. "Um, it was a cover-up for me."

"You're dreaming about Manny and Emma?" Paige looked at her girlfriend curiously.

"What? No. I don't dream about them." Alex ignored the dream from during her last class; that dream was really about her and Paige anyway.

"Who do you dream about?" Paige smiled at her girlfriend flirtatiously. Really. Alex had no reason to worry about Paige being upset if it was just about some dream the girl had…

"Amy kissed me," Alex rushed the words out, unsure of any other way to say it. Paige's hand stopped mid-touch, and she immediately retracted it a moment later from Alex's cheek.

"That's what you dream about?" Paige looked at her, unsure of why Alex would bring that up now. A dream is only a dream. After all, Marco dreamed about girls…and he was very much so not into girls in real life. So, it didn't matter.

"No, she kissed me today. In the bathroom before you came in. She and I were talking. Well, she was talking about how she knew that you and I were together. She saw us at the movie theatre kissing, and, um, she was going to tell everyone about us." Alex fiddled with her own hair this time, nervously chewing on the end of it. Paige automatically moved the piece of hair from her girlfriend's mouth. It was a bad habit, chewing on your hair.

"You don't want anyone to know about us?" Paige looked more worried than confused at this point.

Alex looked at her girlfriend and contemplated her next words carefully, saying what she really felt. "I didn't think it would be the right way about it, having Amy telling everyone before you knew that she was going to do that. I wasn't sure if you were ready, if we were ready." Alex's hair was back in her mouth, chewing nervously.

"So you kiss her and make amends?" Paige crossed her arms defiantly across her chest. Let Alex chew on her hair. She wasn't going to stop her. Hmph.

"In the middle of her blackmailing, Hazel walked in. Amy did the only thing that she could think of, hoping to break us farther apart, she kissed me, hoping to cause a rift between us. I shoved her away immediately, and Hazel got the wrong idea at first, but I set her straight…" Alex rambled on, pausing only once.

Paige's arms were still crossed protectively across her chest. "At lunch, that's what you two talked about?" Alex's nod confirmed it. "Why would Amy want to break us up?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged honestly before continuing. "Maybe Jay doesn't want her now that he thinks she's tainted or something stupid like that. I really don't know. She's not the most stable person in the world."

"Does she like you?" Paige wasn't sure if she was supposed to be jealous or not.

"She was supposed to be my best friend, and then she ended up with my boyfriend." Alex laughed an empty laugh to confirm that there was no spark between her and Amy. "I don't want her to come between you and me," she was serious as she mentioned that.

"I promise that I won't end up in a van with her at the Ravine." Paige's arms slowly uncrossed themselves from her chest.

"I'm serious, Paige." Alex usually joked her way through things, so when she was serious, Paige knew to listen.

"I am too, Alex. Talk about trashy." Alex still didn't smile at Paige's attempted humor. "It didn't mean anything, right?" Please don't let the kiss mean anything…Paige wasn't sure if she could take Alex falling for Amy.

"Definitely not," Alex cringed at the thought of her and Amy together. Paige noticed it and smiled, letting her hand trace up her girlfriend's face again. Okay, so her girlfriend had been kissed by another girl, but the other girl was a bitch and manipulative, and Alex didn't like Amy. Amy was straight most likely, and she was still into Jay as far as either of them knew…It was okay. So okay that Paige let her lips touch Alex's. Relieved, Alex sighed into the kiss, turning it into a deeper kiss, and placing her hands on Paige's waist.

The kiss continued until footsteps were heard nearby, and like magic, they sprung apart from one another. Now wasn't a good time to be caught kissing continuing what happened that day. "Hi Alex!" Amy's voice sounded shrill and unwanted to both pairs of ears. "Hi Paige," she continued almost too happily. "Ready to go work on stuff for the fundraiser?" Paige rolled her eyes so that only Alex noticed before turning around and allowing herself to go work with Amy. Amy thought she could just go kiss Paige's girlfriend. Well, Paige wasn't about to let that happen. Paige thought that she knew what was going on in Amy's mind, and well, Amy wasn't about to let that happen. Alex caught the look on each girl's face, knowing that some serious thinking was going on in each mind, and for some reason, she just couldn't fathom why she was always caught in the middle of it all.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Popcorn Makes Everything Romantic

Rating: This chapter is probably PG-13 due to some language and slight sexual content.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with Degrassi. While I'm at this…I don't own Grease, or anything to do with it either.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Palex (Paige/Alex) story...So, you are warned. If you are not into females dating other females, please don't read this story. It's not for you. It's about what might have happened had Alex and Paige not kissed in Lexicon of Love, would they have found their way together anyway, and what would have happened, in my opinion, if the details of the movie premier night were altered.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to everyone who reviews in the future. I really do appreciate knowing your thoughts on it. Dreams are in italics and bold, once more. And for once, I won't ramble too much in this…Enjoy.

* * *

"So, it's basically going to be the same basis as the last one, right?" Amy was rambling on, and Paige was simply nodding by now. They had gone over all of the plans several times now…

"Well, in some aspects." Paige shrugged, remembering Spinner and Manny at the last car wash. That wasn't going to hurt her this year. If it happened, then it would hurt Darcy, not her. Hah.

"Such as?" Amy quirked an eyebrow, curiously at the other girl, wondering if there was a story behind that look of Paige's.

Mm, crap. Paige didn't want to talk about that. So, she offered, "We're going to wash cars?"

Amy rolled her eyes, not going with the subject change. "What's different?"

The person I'm going out with isn't going to spend the day flirting with Manny. "I'll be around more this year, watching things." Paige shrugged, and Amy let it slide.

"Oh, good. So, if we have everything settled, then I'll see you tomorrow bright and early?" Amy was almost too excited.

"Well, not that early. It doesn't start until ten."

* * *

**_"Summer lovin' had me a blast." Alex was surrounded by Ellie, Sean, Jay, Marco, Manny, and Emma. They were all listening carefully as she sang about her summer._**

**_"Summer lovin' happened so fast…" Paige was grinning, as Hazel, Jimmy, Spinner, Darcy, and Dylan listened into her song._**

**_"Met a girl crazy for me," Alex was still smiling, remembering the girl named Paige that she had met during the summer at the beach._**

**_"Met a girl, cute as can be." Ah, Alex…Paige remembered her fondly._**

There was a creak in the background, and immediately Alex sat up in bed. "I really have to stop remembering my dreams…"She had been dreaming about the musical Grease…with her and Paige as the two main characters…

"What was that, Hun?" Her girlfriend was sitting on the end of her bed, looking at her oddly.

"Paige?" Oh God. Don't let it be another dream.

Paige smirked at her girlfriend. "You forgot about the car wash, didn't you?" Obviously. It was ten o'clock and Alex was still in bed.

"No, I just…slept through my alarm clock." Alex gestured towards the chest of drawers, where her alarm clock usually sat.

Paige had to glance down at the floor to find it. Alex had batted at it to turn it off, effectively knocking it to the floor. "So, I noticed. Not a morning person, huh?"

"Good guess," Alex smiled and tried to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Well, go brush your teeth. I'll be here." Paige smiled perkily, waiting for Alex to get a move on.

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes, and wandered off into the bathroom like a good girlfriend, returning a few minutes later with clean teeth and combed hair. "You know…Now that I have you here, on my bed…" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Paige shook her head, "Alex, we have cars to wash."

"You can help me wash mine then." She wasn't going to give up that easily.

"It's not dirty." Ah, why must they both be so stubborn.

Then again, there's always compromises. "Well, then we'll wash yours."

"You just want me alone and in my swimsuit." Paige stopped to think. Huh, Alex in her swimsuit. She liked the thought of that.

"Do you think I'm like that?" Alex feigned innocence. There was a good chance that she had, in fact, realized that she'd get to hang out with Paige in her swimsuit all day, yes. "I'm hurt." The blonde rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, and Alex simply smirked. "You know me too well."

* * *

"That's where that dream came from!" The two girls had been kissing on Alex's bed when Paige's cell phone when off. It was 'Summer Lovin' from Grease!

"What dream?" Paige glanced at the other girl oddly. Oops.

"Uh, nothing. I'll tell you later." Alex smiled at her, and Paige looked at her oddly again. "It wasn't about Manny and Emma."

"Paige, where are you?" It was Amy.

What the hell. "Amy, how did you get this number?" Paige knew that she had never given the number to Amy before.

"Oh, Hazel and some other people were wondering where you were. So, they gave me your number." Paige assured the worried girl that both she and Alex were fine, quite fine, and they would be in soon.

* * *

Paige immediately searched for her best friend, while Alex wandered over to talk to Marco. "Hazel, why did you ask Amy to call me?"

Hazel looked slightly worried herself, only for different reasons. "Uh, I didn't, Paige. She asked for your number…Eventually, we had to give it to her." Paige cocked an eyebrow. "She wouldn't shut up!" Weird. The blonde glanced over at Amy, wondering what she was up to.

* * *

Amy came bounding over to Alex, grinning. They were both in their swimsuits, washing cars. "Ooh, Alex. Jay's here. We should wash his car." She was way too perky in the morning.

"Hell no," the raven-haired girl frowned. "I'm not washing his car."

"Aw, come on, Lexi." Jay had snuck up behind the two. "I'll tip," he grinned at the two. Amy grinned back, and Alex resisted the urge to show him a certain finger of hers.

Amy continued for Jay, urging Alex into it. "Plus, it's two people per car. Everyone else is already working on cars at the moment. We're busy." Crap. That was true.

"Looking good, Ladies." Jay smiled as the two worked on his car. Alex just wanted it down quickly. She was going to overcharge him. "Looking real good," he smiled again as he admired the two girls. He had them both once, why couldn't he win them both over again? That was his philosophy.

* * *

Paige frowned at her brother's car. He had just brought it in. "Dylan, you just want me to wash your car because I won't otherwise."

"Hey, I'm paying good money." He grinned, and admitted, "Plus, I can talk to Marco."

Marco looked up, seizing the chance to not wash a car, and the chance to talk to Dylan again. "But, he's helping me!" Paige pouted.

"It's not that dirty," Dylan shrugged, no longer listening to his little sister's pleas. Both Paige and Alex were cleaning cars that they didn't want to clean, but, when they looked up at each other…Well, a whole day together in swimsuits…It couldn't be all bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Popcorn Makes Everything Romantic

Rating: This chapter is probably PG due to slight language/sexual content.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with Degrassi.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Palex (Paige/Alex) story...So, you are warned. If you are not into females dating other females, please don't read this story. It's not for you. It's about what might have happened had Alex and Paige not kissed in Lexicon of Love, would they have found their way together anyway, and what would have happened, in my opinion, if the details of the movie premier night were altered.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to everyone who reviews in the future. I really do appreciate it. Also, I'm sorry that this has taken a while to get an update up. I've been a bit busy lately, but I still have ideas for this fic. I won't forget it. I promise.

And for anyone who wonders about this…I know that Spinner and Darcy broke up in the same episode in which Alex and Paige broke up…but that doesn't mean it has to happen now )  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey hun," Paige had finished washing her brother's car, and Marco and Dylan had finished making up. Meaning that they had decided they were going to try dating again. Marco had taken all of about three seconds to decide between Dylan and Tim. Tim never had a chance.

"Hey Paige," Alex turned around and stopped washing the car for a moment. Jay's car was finished but he was still wandering around, being obnoxious.

"Ready?" The blonde girl smiled at her girlfriend, reaching out and taking her hand in her own.

Alex readily agreed, leaving Amy to clean her own car. "Where are we going?"

"Just come on," Paige assured her. A few people were looking at them oddly. So, she explained, "We need more soap."

The two girls wandered inside together, and the blonde was leading Alex to a certain room that was unlocked. "Paige, why are you bringing me to the kitchen?"

"The janitor's closets get locked during the day. The lunch ladies are forgetful, and they don't lock up." Paige smiled at her girlfriend, shutting the door behind her, then kissing her girlfriend softly.

Alex grinned, secretly thrilled. "This is so something I'd do. I'm rubbing off on you. " Actually, maybe her excitement wasn't so secret once she backed Paige up against one of the tables in the kitchen, still kissing her. "This is much better than a closet. That one's too overused, bringing new meaning to 'coming out of the closet'." Paige chuckled at her girlfriend's humor.

"Very nice," she murmured against Alex's lips, and the raven-haired girl took the time to pull back and reply, with a certain gleam in her eye.

"I thought so."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lexi," Jay found the two girls with silly smiles upon their faces a few moments after they wandered back outside.

Alex eyed him darkly. "What do you want, Jay?"

"I have tickets to a concert tonight." He waved a single ticket in front of her face.

"And?" An eyebrow was quirked.

"I want you to go." Jay smiled a quick grin at both girls.

"Cool," Alex actually smiled back at him. "I'll ask Paige."

That wasn't how it was supposed to go. Jay rephrased his earlier sentiment. "I only have one extra ticket."

"Then you don't have an Alex to go with." It was a quick turn-down of his offer, and then Alex had wandered away from him. Paige followed, smirking at him a bit. She just couldn't help it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong with you, Spin?" Paige and Alex had only walked a few feet when they encountered Paige's ex-boyfriend. It sure was a swell day to talk to ex-boyfriends apparently. Alex tried to act nonchalant, like she wasn't eavesdropping. She wasn't sure if Spinner knew that Alex and Paige were dating yet. It was best to keep quiet.

"Darcy and I had a fight." Spinner looked like he was five and his puppy was lost. The effect wasn't lost on his ex-girlfriend who immediately felt for him, for reasons that were lost on Alex. She had just blown off her ex; why couldn't Paige do the same?

"So, you'll get over it. I'm sure you can work it out."

Spinner looked even more heartbroken. "We broke up, Paige." Oh shit. That's why Paige and Alex didn't act the same with their ex-boyfriends. Spinner wasn't always a jerk. He had a heart sometimes, unlike Jay, who simply loved his lewd comments aimed towards any female on two legs, especially Alex.

"She could still get over it?" Paige was being overly optimistic on this, even she knew it. Spinner simply shrugged helplessly. "Fine, well, I can't let you sit there like this." Paige considered things for a moment, before a thought came to her. "What are you doing tonight?"

He was supposed to have a date with Darcy. After all, it was Saturday night. "Nothing now."

Paige smiled at him. "Well, I'm taking you out then." And that was that. What Paige said went, and Spinner didn't refuse her offer. Alex had her own complications with it though…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex looked at her girlfriend for a moment before deciding what to say. "What? Paige, we were going to hang out tonight."

Paige looked at the sad look on her girlfriend's face, feeling bad, but she couldn't help it. Spinner was her friend. He needed someone tonight. "Alex, Spinner can't be alone tonight. He and Darcy just broke up."

"And we just got together." Alex knew that she wasn't invited on the little Spinner-Paige, hang-out gang. That'd just be awkward. Ex-boyfriend. Paige. Secret-current-girlfriend. Not a good combo, unless you were looking for a soap opera.

"Exactly, we have plenty of time together." Paige smiled at her girlfriend, gently letting her fingers thread into hers. "How about tomorrow?"

Alex pouted, "I work tomorrow."

"Aw, hun. Don't worry about it. Maybe I work too?" Paige bit her lip, thinking. "I haven't looked at my work schedule yet. I'm not going to waste a Sunday by not hanging out with you somehow. We'll figure it out." Another quick smile, and several cars pulling in, pulled the two girls away from one another and back into washing cars.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex thought for a moment, considering her options, weighing them out. She stalked her way over to someone that she knew was still there, waiting. God, he needed a life. "Jay…about that concert. You still want some company?"

A crude smile. "If it's you, I always want your company."

"Wipe that smirk off your face, and stop with the lewd comments, and you've got yourself someone to go with you." Jay switched his smile, and it was somewhat less mischievous this time. Better.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Popcorn Makes Everything Romantic

Rating: This chapter is probably PG due to slight language/sexual content.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with Degrassi.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Palex (Paige/Alex) story...So, you are warned. If you are not into females dating other females, please don't read this story. It's not for you. It's about what might have happened had Alex and Paige not kissed in Lexicon of Love, would they have found their way together anyway, and what would have happened, in my opinion, if the details of the movie premier night were altered.

Author's Note: Again, and as always, I appreciate the reviews that I get. Thank you. This chapter was originally going to cover the whole night, but then I had to include a few more things from the afternoon before the 'dates' so it covers just a small portion of the dates, but next chapter will cover a lot more of the dates, I promise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spinner, come here." Amy stalked up to the guy in her line of sight, casually standing above him, blocking out the light. It gave her a demonic sort of look actually, more than usual even.

Spinner glanced up at the shadow before him, squinting to see her better. "Amy, why would I want to talk to you?"

"It's about Paige." She knew all the right buttons to push. That was the great thing about watching people and manipulating people. After a while, you got really good at it.

"Paige?" He took the bait, and pointed over at the only Paige that he knew.

"Yes, that Paige. How many Paiges do you know?" Amy rolled her eyes at his slight stupidity. "Forget it. Anyway, did you know that she really likes you?"

Now it was Spinner's turn to scoff at what the girl had to say. "Amy, we've been there; we've done that. I think Paige and I are pretty well over." Speaking of over; he and Darcy were over too…

"You guys were each other's first love. It's hard to get over that kind of thing." Amy tried to wipe the doubt off of his face. When in a jam, lie, lie, lie. Then manipulate. "I know. I know. Why trust Amy? Think about it. She's over there talking to Alex, and Alex talks to me."

"Alex hates you. I'm not that behind in things." Spinner turned to try to ignore her, but she moved a few feet, blocking his vision again.

"Correction. She used to hate me. We had a little talk, and it's okay now. She's not into Jay anymore." A slow smile, win him over. He's just a guy. Time to bring out the big cannons. "She's switched teams. Got a girlfriend and all."

His eyes widened immediately. Guys, so predictable. "Who?" Mention girls dating other girls, and they're putty in your hands.

"Some girl," Amy shrugged nonchalantly, not mentioning that the girl happened to be the famous Paige.

"That's hot," he was grinning now too. He couldn't help it.

Amy tried to force herself to not roll her eyes at his obvious drooling of the idea. "Whatever. The point is that she's not into Jay, which means that Jay has gotten over her. And Jay and I are now an item."

"Really? I thought he dumped you after…" Spinner trailed off thinking. He was still friends with Jay, sometimes. He was surprised that Jay hadn't told him that he was dating Amy again. Then again, Jay never had been one for formally dating only one girl.

"No! Why does everyone think that?" Amy was fuming at the thought of that, but tried to calm herself. She didn't want to alert Spinner to her lies. "Don't answer that." He was ready to answer it too; she could tell. "He's over Alex, and he wanted some more of this." She struck a model of a pose seductively. "And you and Jay are friends, so I thought I'd help you out. I mean, you're my boyfriend's friend, and Paige is friends with my best friend. It only makes sense that I should help you." If you ramble enough, then people begin to believe you. "She'd be interested if you hit on her tonight. Believe me." No matter how much they might not trust you, if you know enough, then they believe you. "She's a bit shy because she thinks you're still into Darcy, but come on, why else would she ask you out tonight?" They don't even check to make sure it's the truth usually.

"She told you about that?" Spinner wanted to believe it; Amy could tell. He was so easy to read.

"She told Alex and me." She glanced at the two girls to make sure that they were looking, and then crossed two fingers on her hand, tightly. "We're like this."

"Wow," Spinner nodded appreciatively. "Thanks Amy." Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. He had misjudged her.

"Anytime Spin."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that I don't get to hang out with you tonight." Alex leaned against an already-washed car, and frowned. Paige was still in her swimsuit though, so that was a plus.

"Aww, Hun. It won't be so bad." Paige reached out and touched her girlfriend's hand reassuringly. Actually, Alex was still in a swimsuit too.

"I won't get to see you tomorrow either because you don't work."

"It'll work out, really." Alex smirked at her girlfriend's choice of words. "The work and work out pun not intended." The blonde continued, "You know you're cute when you pout."

"Oh really?" Alex took that moment to pout some more, hoping to get a response from her girlfriend.

"I take that back. You're evil. Pure evil." God. Alex was cute when she was pouting. Paige only had to think for a moment before something in her mind clicked, and it was all decided. "…We need more soap. Come on, Alex. Let's go get some soap." And with that, Paige grabbed Alex's hand, dragging her back inside. Hopefully no one would notice that they wouldn't come back with soap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Jay. Ready to hang out tonight?"

"What? Amy?" Jay looked confused momentarily. He had forgotten his promise to her.

"Remember, if I got us tickets, then you said that we'd go to the concert tonight together." She smiled at him, thinking that he was kidding, and that he hadn't really forgotten.

"Actually, Amy, I'm going with someone else to the concert. I was able to get another ticket." Jay actually felt slightly uncomfortable telling this to the girl. He just hopped that she wouldn't get mad and that she wouldn't ask who he was going with instead.

"Who?" He shrugged. "Alex?" The look on his face told it all without his ever having to comment. "Come on. If I come too, then I'll make it worth your while…" She smiled at him seductively, and he knew what that meant. He was going to get lucky that night with Amy, plus he got to see if anything was left between himself and Alex.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we'll talk tonight after the concert and you do your bonding thing with Spin?" Alex was pulling a brush through her dark hair as she talked on the phone to her girlfriend.

"Definitely," Paige agreed whole-heartedly as she applied her lip gloss. Both girls were getting ready for their nights out.

"How about we meet at The Dot later? Spin can get us in, and we'll all have an extra boost of caffeine or fries or something."

"Sounds great, Hun. Don't have too much fun with Jay." Paige smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She looked good, and later that night, when she saw her girlfriend, she would still look good.

"The only thing fun about tonight is the band, and seeing you later." Alex rolled her eyes at her reflection. Good as it gets. She didn't dress up for Jay anymore. "Don't cheer up Spin too much." But she'd get to see Paige later, so she grabbed her black fedora and put it on her head. There. Look complete.

"Alex!" Paige and Spinner were both completely over each other. Paige and Alex both knew that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Babe, you ready?" Jay pulled up along the curb and honked the horn at the already waiting Alex.

"Stop calling me that or it's strike one." The raven-haired girl frowned at her ex-boyfriend before the car even left the curb.

He glanced at her. "Aw, if we're playing baseball, then can I at least steal a few bases?"

"Strike two, Jay. I'm warning you." She reached for the door handle, and he backed off.

"Hands to myself." He nodded, but Alex's hand didn't leave the door handle for a few more seconds. "Hands to myself. I got it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready to go, Spin?" Paige had waited patiently at the door for her friend after knocking on the door.

He nodded and shut the door behind himself. "I feel weird being the one being picked up."

"Which makes you so the girl tonight." Paige smiled and headed back to her own car. If he was the girl, then she was totally driving her own car.

Spinner looked at her oddly. "You do realize that'd make you the guy right?"

"Not necessarily," she replied easily, thinking of herself and Alex. They were both girls, and they were dating just fine. "Just come on, Hun." He looked at her oddly again, trying to comprehend her words. She must know about her best friend dating another girl. "We're going to a drive-in movie theatre."

Spinner raised his eyebrows. He'd always wanted to go to one of those. "You actually know where one of those is?"

"Give me a break, Spin. Look at who you're talking to. I know where everything is." A smooth grin, and Paige pulled away from the curb. The night was young, and so were they in some aspects.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Popcorn Makes Everything Romantic

Rating: This chapter is probably PG due to slight language/sexual content.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with Degrassi.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Palex (Paige/Alex) story...So, you are warned. If you are not into females dating other females, please don't read this story. It's not for you. It's about what might have happened had Alex and Paige not kissed in Lexicon of Love, would they have found their way together anyway, and what would have happened, in my opinion, if the details of the movie premier night were altered.

Author's Note: Again, and as always, I appreciate the reviews that I get. Thank you. I won't be able to update quite as often as I did for a bit there, due to school starting up again soon, but I will update whenever I happen to get the chance. Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex and Jay were in the car, quietly sitting there listening to not-so-quiet music on the radio. "So, are we playing for the same team now?" Jay grinned to himself. He had some good sport metaphors that night.

Alex glared at him immediately, ready to leave, but they were going down the road. She didn't quite fancy the idea of jumping out of the car while it was moving, unless necessary. "Jay! What's with the sports metaphors tonight?"

Jay threw her a glance. Might as well tell her the truth. "Had to play baseball today."

"You what?"

"I actually went to gym today, and we played baseball, okay." Alex immediately burst out laughing. Jay had finally shown up to gym class…and on a day that they played baseball. He actually participated in it! Jay glared at his ex-girlfriend. "Oh, shut up. I knew I shouldn't have told you." She continued laughing until they pulled up to the parking lot.

They had barely gotten out of the vehicle, when Amy sauntered up to them or something. "Am I interrupting something?" Damn. That girl needed a bell around her neck to alert people when she was nearby.

"Amy?" It was dark out, so Alex had to frown at her for a second before recognizing her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Observing," She glanced between the two of them. Alex had been laughing at something Jay had said before she had shown up. Now, they both looked slightly miffed.

"Get away," Alex continued, trying to walk away from her. Jay had no choice but to follow. He had allowed Alex to hold the tickets for a little while, and she never handed them back.

"Don't want me to interrupt your date?" Amy smirked, knowing that such a statement would irk them both.

"It's not a date." Alex immediately had her own opinion.

Jay glanced at both girls slightly confused, slightly joking. "It's not?"

"No! It's not." Alex glared at him. He wasn't very bright sometimes, but he knew that she had a girlfriend. Both of them knew that actually. "I'm with Paige. You know that."

Amy folded her arms across her chest. "So, why are you on a date with Jay?"

"I'm not on a date with him."

Amy knew just the buttons to push. "So, why's Spinner hanging out with your girlfriend tonight?" No matter who she was talking to.

"How do you know that Spinner's hanging out with Paige?" And since Amy used to be Alex's best friend. She knew even better than she did with most.

"Doesn't matter. But, come on. They were first loves. Do you really get over your first love that quickly?"

"Yes," Alex immediately answered Amy's question, without a second of hesitation. She didn't want to give Amy that success, to have Alex falter with her words.

Amy pressed on, stepping closer to Alex, but careful to stay out of punching rage. "Did you really get over Jay that quickly? Think about it. After you found out, did you get over him immediately?" After she found out that Jay was cheating on her, that is.

"You bitch," and then Alex was lunging at Amy. Jay stepped between them. He had been quiet, but he was listening. He wanted to see this concert, and these two were not going to stop him from doing just that.

"I'm not the one whose girlfriend is on a date with someone else." Amy was out of range of The Angry Alex, so she was witty again.

"She's not on a date." Alex scowled.

"Sure, she knows it," Amy admitted.

"What's your point?"

"Does he know it?" Alex immediately was lunging at Amy again.

"Ladies! Ladies!" Jay was almost too happy to break them apart. They were not fighting tonight. He wouldn't allow it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and gentleman, we'd like to welcome you to our theatre…" The intercom next to each car was flickering to life, preparing everyone for the featured film.

"Do they always do announcements before the movie?" Spinner leaned over and whispered to Paige. Though, they probably didn't need to whisper, since it was a drive-in theatre, but it was too weird not to whisper while at a movie.

"Sure," Paige nodded, looking at the screen. She loved that movie. It was going to start soon.

"Don't you know?" Spinner's brow furrowed. He had assumed that Paige went to the movies there a lot…

Paige admitted, "This is the first one that I've gone to."

"So how did you know how to get here?"

"Ah, the wonders of the internet." She had gone to a website, and typed in the theatre's address, and boom, instant response. Instant map. Instant directions. All made faster than instant coffee.

Spinner's eyebrows shot up in surprise and amusement. "So you lied when you said that you knew how to get here. I see how it is."

"Spin," Paige tried to interrupt him.

"You could have gotten us lost." He was accusing her jokingly, but Paige bought into it at first, and she felt guilty. Then, she noticed his smirk.

"You jerk." She rolled her eyes at him, turning back towards the screen.

"Lovable jerk though." He smiled at her, hoping to charm her.

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so." Another charming smile.

"When did you get so modest?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, it comes with beauty." She laughed again, before realizing something.

"No fair. I'm supposed to be the one cheering you up."

"You are," he promised, and he smiled back at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on now." The girls were glaring at each other. "Amy, be nice." Jay was trying to separate them. "Alex, don't bite." He was stronger than them. "There we go." Finally, he managed to get them apart. Two hot girls. Fighting. Oh yeah, it was his lucky night. Suddenly, Alex punched him. "What was that for?"

She looked at him pointedly. "I know what you were thinking."

"Come here, Amy." He sat closer to the girl who didn't punch him, and put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him, then she glared over at Alex. "Jealous?"

"Hardly," the raven-hair girl snorted her disgust at seeing the two of them together.

"Ouch, Alex. That burns." Jay said it jokingly, but Amy was still fuming.

"I'm tuning you two out right now." Alex looked towards the stage, hoping to not have to see them cuddling to her left.

"I'm your ride home," Jay reminded her.

"And I'll notice you then. Or once you get rid of that thing." Alex looked at Amy, and Jay knew what 'that thing' was immediately.

"Hey!" So did Amy.

"Band's on!" They were not fighting on his watch. He wanted to see the band, damn it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love this movie." Paige was giddy, just as the movie was starting.

"You brought me to a movie that you've already watched?" Spinner mock-glared at her. Paige felt bad for a moment, even though she knew that he was kidding.

"Um, no," Paige was trying to work her way out of that one. "Lots of previews of it?" Spinner shook her head. He didn't believe her. "Come on, Spin. This movie came out years ago. It's not my fault that you've chosen to just watch it now."

"I'm sorry that I don't usually watch chick flicks." Spinner shrugged, trying to maintain his manhood. "Unless I'm with you or…Darcy." Darcy. The word hit him hard, and it was obvious. He was still in pain. The break-up had only been hours ago after all.

"Her loss." Spinner smiled at her, trying to foget about Darcy. "Absolutely her loss."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jay, you wanna go?" Amy was bored with the music. It was a concert that Alex and Jay were both really into, and she felt left out. She didn't really like that band.

"Go where?" Jay shot her a quick look.

"Your car. Parking lot." Jay thought for a moment. He glanced at Alex. She was totally into the music. She was dancing to it, like no one was watching, even though she knew that people were watching.

"I like this song. Maybe later." He brushed Amy off, and she was immediately furious. She saw him glance at Alex. It wasn't fair. He should be paying attention to her, not some lesbian, who wouldn't want him. "Maybe later?"

"Yeah, maybe later." He nodded, not noticing her fuming.

"I bet that you wouldn't tell that to Alex."

"You're right. She'd punch me if I said that to her." Amy thought for a moment, before punching Jay's arm. He had asked for it.

"I punch better than that." Alex had stopped dancing momentarily to comment on Amy's punching ability.

"Amy!" Jay glared at both girls. "Alex, you're not helping either."

Alex forced a laugh. "My apologies, Sir? I didn't realize that it was my job to help you out."

"It's not," he explained, for once not making a joke about it.

"It's your job to wonder what Spinner is doing to your girlfriend right now." Amy felt vengeful, so she wanted the idea stuck in Alex's head. She knew that Alex would get paranoid if she told her that Spinner was going to hit on Paige enough times. Jay wanted to shut her up, so he kissed Amy.

Alex cringed, "They definitely won't be doing that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a good movie." Spinner was whispering again.

"Of course," Paige whispered back, then ate another piece of popcorn. "I picked it out."

"Now who is modest?" Spinner looked at the blonde girl.

"Me, of course." She offered him a piece of popcorn, which he ate happily.

"Right, sure you are."

"Hey!" She could sense his obvious sarcasm. "I am," she smirked.

"You're right. You are modest." Amy had said that he should try to hit on Paige. So, he took a flying leap into the abyss. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Um, thanks, Spin." He looked completely serious, so she didn't make a joke. "Flattery can get you everywhere." Spinner's arm was working its way around her shoulders. Hopefully that was included in everywhere.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Popcorn Makes Everything Romantic

Rating: This chapter is probably PG due to slight language/sexual content.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with Degrassi. Oh, and I still don't own Grease.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Palex (Paige/Alex) story...So, you are warned. If you are not into females dating other females, please don't read this story. It's not for you. It's about what might have happened had Alex and Paige not kissed in Lexicon of Love, would they have found their way together anyway, and what would have happened, in my opinion, if the details of the movie premier night were altered.

Author's Note: Again, and as always, I appreciate the reviews that I get. Lack of homework on a weekend means that you guys/girls get an update. Whoo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay glanced in the rearview mirror at the girl in the back seat. She was slouched against the window, staring outside at the blackness of the night. "Didn't you find that a little bit unnecessary?"

"Nope," Alex answered, still looking at the window. A smirk was now playing at her lips.

"None of it?" She shook her head. "You don't feel guilty now?"

The raven-haired girl finally looked towards the front of the car. She glanced at Jay, who was driving, and then over at Amy who was silent and asleep. "As unburdened as ever."

Jay sighed. "You were giving me directions, then purposely got us lost. Then, when we went to a gas station to ask for directions, you tried to get me to leave without Amy." Alex smiled at the memory. It was a good one, but it didn't work. That was when she had been banished to the back seat. She wasn't a good navigator, when she didn't want to be.

Alex scanned the back of Jay's head carefully. "Don't tell me that you weren't tempted." He shrugged. "I knew it!"

Alex's shout awoke Amy with a jolt. "Knew what?"

Alex leaned up against Amy's seat and whispered in her ear, hoping Jay wouldn't hear. "Jay wanted to leave you here."

Amy huffed, "Yeah right. You're just jealous."

Alex was tired of trying to be nice, not that she tried very hard with Amy. The sarcasm was coming out. "Yes, every morning I wake up wishing I was more like you. Heaven is a place on earth after all." She paused for a moment. Pauses made everything dramatic. "Oh, wait. No I don't wish that, because that'd be hell."

"Skank," Amy seethed. She awake suddenly.

Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes at Amy's stupidity and apparent bad memory. "Me? The skank? You're the one who was in the Ravine with my boyfriend."

Amy smiled slowly. "If you would have given him what he wanted, then he wouldn't have cheated on you."

"What? He wanted gonorrhea? Because that's what he got from you."

"Hey now!" Jay's one hand was trying to separate the two girls, while the other one was on the steering wheel. "Ladies, separate. Don't make me turn this car around now."

Alex sighed and sat back in her seat, away from Amy's glare. "If you turn this car around, then we'll end up at the gas station again."

Jay chuckled, considering the opposite effect of what could happen at the gas station. Instead of Amy being left, Alex could be left. "And you don't want to go there again, do you?"

Alex rolled her eyes, knowing that Jay was glancing in the rearview mirror at her. "You're a moron."

"Not to mention that I'm the driver."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinner's arm was still working its way around Paige's shoulders. "Good movie, huh?"

"What?" Paige glanced at the guy to her side, distracted by the movie that was still playing. "Yeah, I already told you that I liked this one." He was still staring at her, so she continued. "Memory loss is not normal at any age. Silly boy, I think that this whole Darcy thing is still messing with your mind."

He smiled at her, then moved a spare piece of hair from her face. "Let's not talk about Darcy."

Paige glanced down momentarily, then back up. "Should we talk about why your hand is on my shoulder?"

He smiled at her, in a way that he hoped was charming. "If you want."

"Or why you're sitting so close to me?"

His smile grew, "If you want."

"And why are you talking like that?" Paige scooted away from him. "Stop it. It makes you sound like Dracula minus the accent. If you tell me that you're going to suck my blood…I'll scream."

"It's okay, Paige. Amy told me what you said." He scooted closer to her again, and suddenly it was reminded her of the movie Grease, in the movie theatre scene, at least if Sandy was dating Rizzo instead of Danny.

What Amy said. Paige searched her mind for what Amy could have said, when a horrible thought came to mind. "What did I say? That Dracula is a turn-on? Because it's definitely not true." Spinner, the poor boy, looked confused. So, she became more specific. "The only one who gets to touch my neck is Alex."

Spinner's mouth dropped open a bit in shock and confused. "What does Alex have to do with this? Amy told me, Paige." He shrugged and motioned between himself and Paige. "It's okay."

Suddenly there was a vibrating sound from Paige's purse. "That's my cell." She picked it up and glanced at the caller I.D. "It's Alex. Do you mind?"

"Whatever," Spinner was frustrated. "I'll be here."

"Over there actually," Paige pointed away from herself. "I'm on the phone."

He scoffed, "Whatever you say"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jay, leave me alone. I can't give you directions while I'm on the phone." Alex sank back into the seat. She wasn't in the front seat, she didn't have to give directions anymore. That was a rule. Jay was frowning. "I don't care what you want to do. Talk to Amy. I don't care if she's asleep. Wake her up then. I'm not making-out out with you no matter how many sports analogies you make." Amy had fallen back asleep after arguing with Alex. She really wasn't very entertaining that evening. "Hey you," she smiled as she spoke. This time she meant for it to be to Paige, and the blonde knew.

"Hey Hun," Paige couldn't help but smile too. "Sports analogies?"

Alex sighed. She sounded rather tired. "Promise you'll never use them?"

Paige chuckled. "Do I seem like the sports kind of girl to you?"

"Point taken. So, how's the movie? I didn't interrupt it did I?"

"It's okay. You know I've seen it before…"

"I did watch it with you though." Alex trailed off for a moment, and Paige remembered a few moments where she and Alex had become, well, a bit pre-occupied with each other.

"Well, okay, I might have missed part of it."

Alex smirked. "That was your fault though!"

"You initiated it."

"So? Still your fault."

Paige smiled, and Spinner began to put a few details together in his mind. "Pretty sure that I wasn't the only one enjoying it."

"I know that I didn't complain, obviously, I didn't complain because…" Alex stopped for a moment because she noticed that Amy had woken up again. Her thoughts shifted. "Paige, does Spinner know you're not on a date?"

"What?" Paige's nose scrunched up as she noticed the abrupt subject change. "That doesn't fit in with this conversation."

"I know, but Amy just woke up. She's glaring at me, and reminded me of this."

"Amy looks nothing like Spinner." Paige giggled at her own joke.

"Just make sure that he knows you're taken."

"Oooh, possessive."

Alex relaxed and continued flirting, although both Jay and Amy were taking glances back towards her now. "You know it."

"I like it."

"Tell him."

"I will, but I'm sure he knows. Later Hun."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige flipped her phone shut, and then she glanced over at her ex-boyfriend. "Spin, what did Amy tell you?"

"That you're into me. It's okay if you're shy, Paige." Maybe it wasn't what the phone conversation had seemed like…Maybe Amy wasn't lying…

"Um, Spin, listen. There's something you should know." Paige fiddled with her phone's antennae for a moment, and Spinner knew that meant she was nervous. Bad sign.

"I already do know. Amy told me, remember?"

"No, see, Amy is a head-case. You really shouldn't listen to her." Paige took a deep breath, before just saying it outright and truthfully. "I'm dating someone, Spin."

"You what? Who?" Spinner turned to the side, so that he could focus on Paige better. He was no longer sitting right next to her. "Do I know him?"

Him. Oh. Well. Paige smile nervously, then flipped her phone into her purse. She shut the purse and readjusted her hair before answering him. He was waiting non-too-patiently. "Well, no, you don't know him, per say."

Spinner rephrased his question. "What's the name?"

"Alex," Paige mentioned it casually.

"That's kind of weird…Your best friend and your boyfriend are both named Alex?" Spinner stopped when he noticed Paige's facial expression. He had something wrong. "Oh." He chuckled, unsure if he was reading into the situation correctly. "It's that Alex? The one you just called? The one who hates Amy? As in the female Alex? Jay's ex-girlfriend Alex?"

Paige took pity on him, and stopped his rambling with one sentence of her own. "Well, usually I just call her Alex, actually."


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Popcorn Makes Everything Romantic

Rating: This chapter is probably PG due to slight language/sexual content.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with Degrassi.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Palex (Paige/Alex) story...So, you are warned. If you are not into females dating other females, please don't read this story. It's not for you. It's about what might have happened had Alex and Paige not kissed in Lexicon of Love, would they have found their way together anyway, and what would have happened, in my opinion, if the details of the movie premier night were altered.

Author's Note: Wow. It's the end of the road. Well, okay, it's the end of this story. You read that right, yes. This is the last chapter of this story. Le gasp I didn't really realize it until I started writing it. Just in time, before the new season of Degrassi starts. But, as always, I adore reviews. Thanks to everyone to everyone who takes a moment or two to write one!

Also, this story takes place before Peter ever started dating Emma, but after Emma and Jay hooked up. And, it's at the point, where Manny is seeing Craig to some extent. Oh, and Marco isn't dating Tim. Just to clear up a few things before this chapter starts. (Yes, I manipulate things to suit my own needs sometimes. So, I don't really think that Manny/Emma are a couple.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinner gawked at Paige for nearly a full minute before he spoke again. "So, you're dating a girl?"

"Well, I'm dating Alex, and Alex is a girl." Spinner blinked; Paige sighed. "That'd be a yes."

Spinner nodded, then he regarded Paige curiously, as if he wasn't quite sure what to expect. Oh boy. "What does that make you?"

"Happy," Paige commented lightly, realizing that he probably meant something different.

"No, I mean…are you a lesbian now?"

A simple roll of the eyes, followed by, "I'm not a lesbian now."

Spinner coughed, clearing his throat. "So, it's like some experiment or something?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See ya, Amy." Jay jerked his head in a form of good-bye.

"Actually, I hope that I don't see you." Jay shot Alex a slightly bemused look. Alex shrugged, "I don't want to lie to her. It might get her hopes up." Amy flicked Alex off in return. It was all so loving. Or not. "Brilliant girl there. Very classy." Before the raven-haired girl could say any more, she and Jay were back on the road again. They were dropping her off at home. Next stop would be Alex's house, to drop her off.

"And you think of yourself as classy?"

"There's not other way to think of me."

"You're a very modest girl." Jay chuckled, "So, what's up with Spin and Paige anyway?"

"Amy told him that Paige was into him."

"Poor guy." Alex shot Jay a death glare. Wrong answer. "I mean, Amy's a bitch?"

"That's better." Alex smirked.

"It's not his fault that he didn't realize that you two decided to have a little experiment with each other."

"That's not it." Guys were so dense sometimes… "I'm a lesbian, Jay. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Jay glanced curiously at his friend, pondering. Alex saw it and took care of the look on his face before he even opened his mouth again to speak. "Don't you freaking dare ask me if you made me a lesbian."

Jay raised his eyebrows at her sudden outburst, but he nodded accordingly. "I won't, k?"

"Good," Alex felt a bit relieved. She hated having to deal with people like that. Who just assumed that they were the one who made you into something that, in reality, they didn't affect at all. "One more thing…"

"What? Is Amy a lesbian now too?"

Alex fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him. Instead, she maturely punched his shoulder. Very Alex. "That's revolting. I hope not. She's too blinded by her skankdom to be into girls really anyway."

"But your little girl-on-girl kiss…" He took his eyes off the road for a moment to glance over at her.

"You heard about that?"

"I'm not deaf."

"Apparently, it was a ploy to win you over." Alex smirked, "Though, I don't know why anyone would want to do that."

"Now, that hurts Lexi. It hurts me badly to hear you saying stuff like that." He clutched at the area on his chest where his heart was, just to drive the point farther.

"Good," Alex grinned. "Just don't go out with that skank, k? Er, don't go out with her a second time anyway."

"I actually am going to try dating someone new this time."

"Oh really? Me? Because really, Jay, I'm, well, I'm not that flattered, but I think Paige might have something to say about that…I'm not the only one who is possessive sometimes."

"Mm," Jay debated for a moment. He wasn't really sure if he should tell her…He didn't want it to get out, but despite their weird relationship, Alex was cool. "It's Emma actually."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige made a sound in her throat that made Spinner pretty sure that she was disgruntled with him. "Why do guys think that it's always an experiment when girls date."

"Hey, I asked if you were a lesbian."

"I can be bisexual, you know." Spinner looked at her for a moment, putting things together. "I am bisexual, you know." Paige was growing frustrated with people not understanding things, so she simply gave him a brief definition. "It means that both guys and girls have an equal dating opportunity with me." Spinner looked hopeful for a moment. "Only not right now. Because I'm dating Alex. Definitely dating Alex."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you think that he's cute?"

"He's my brother. Ew." Paige was at home, getting ready for her date. Marco had called her while she was getting ready. He simply wanted to discuss his date with Dylan the next day. He was such a girl sometimes. "I think that you're a cute couple, yes. And you were both so annoying when you weren't dating. So, go out tomorrow. Have fun. And be good."

"What's with the leaving so quickly?"

"Alex is coming over."

"Now?" Marco had a grin on his face; it was easy to hear over the phone. At least, if you were one of his best friends, like Paige.

Because they were best friends, Marco knew that Paige was automatically rolling her eyes at his previous statement. "Yes, now." They could talk tomorrow; they always did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jay," Amy purred in a voice that she was sure was sexy.

"I can't talk right now, Amy."

"Why not? You should make time for me…" She trailed off in a slow, seductive manner, hoping that he'd finish her sentence. It didn't work, so she tried again. "You know that I'll be sure to…"

"I know it too well. As does every other guy in school. Everyone knows you way too well." Jay was frustrated with Amy. He tried to date her, and it didn't work. He tried to use her to get over Alex, and it hadn't worked out then either. He tried to be friends with her, and it didn't even work then.

"Fuck you," Amy hissed before clicking off her phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you think that he's cute?" The blonde flipped over on her bed to stare at Manny, her roommate of sorts.

Manny's dark eyes greeted her, and this they were laughing. The rest of her face was smiling. "Yes, Emma. He's cute. Kind of the bad-boy image again." A thought popped into her mind, which caused her to wrinkle her nose in distaste. "Don't tell me that he's Sean Cameron all over again."

"No, he's not." Emma shook her blonde head.

"You sure?" Manny reached out and moved a piece of hair out of Emma's face carefully.

"I'm sure." Emma smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Why, Miss Manny Santos. If I didn't know any better, then I would say that you sounded jealous."

The dark-haired girl retracted her hand immediately and shook her head. "Me? Of Jay? Never!" She blushed and hoped that Emma didn't notice. She did, of course; they were best friends. So, it made sense when Emma reached out and took Manny's hand to make up for saying that the other girl was jealous. Manny would be the one there for her when she got heartbroken again, and she would do likewise for the Manny, whenever it happened to her. Relationships with boyfriends and girlfriends could be measured in months, days, and years. Best friends were for life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel weird." Alex glanced down at her shoes, debating which ones to wear. Paige was definitely affecting her.

Jay mumbled, "Why?"

"It's midnight, and I'm going over to my girlfriend's house for a date." Mm. The black shoes were cute…but the green Converse matched her outfit too…

"And you feel weird why? Shouldn't that make you happy?" Damn. They all matched her outfit. That's what she gets for wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top. It looked hot, yes, but all the shoes matched.

"No perverted comments, or I hang up this phone."

"At least it wasn't a sports analogy this time."

"True," Alex admitted.

"Look. If you're going to be all girly about it, and say that you really care about her. Then, just bring something romantic with you." Alex was prepared to say a few choice words, when Jay continued. "Not necessarily that kind of romantic, but, like a rose or something."

"Sometimes I wonder about you." Huh, Jay had a good idea. Wow.

"They all wonder, Lexi. That's the wonder of Jay." Definitely the green ones. Not, she just had to be romantic…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you," Alex murmured when Paige opened the door.

"Hi," Paige smiled and kissed her girlfriend before noticing what she was holding. "What's in the box?"

Alex smirked and held it out of the blonde's reach. "A surprise."

"I love surprises." Paige couldn't wait for surprises. She was way too impatient.

"I know," Alex muttered and gave her girlfriend another quick kiss, a distraction.

The kiss broke off, and the blonde's mind was immediately back to the box. She was getting antsy almost. "So, can I open it?"

"Not yet. I'm not even inside the house yet, silly."

"Oh," Paige giggled a bit and led the raven-haired beauty into her house. "Now?"

"What did you have in mind for us to do tonight?" Alex thought that a change of subject was obviously in order.

"I got some movies. The first one is already in and ready to go." She knew that it wouldn't last for long though.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're out a dinner banquet thing still, which means they'll be busy until tomorrow afternoon. They were planning on staying at a hotel with everyone else who went to the banquet. It's some big convention or something." That's why they were able to have such a late date. It only made sense, because tomorrow there would be work, and there would be other people to deal with. Tonight, they could simply enjoy the movie, together.

"Oh," Alex nodded thoughtfully. "Ready for the movie then?"

Paige sighed and licked her lips impatiently. "Lemme open it!"

"Impatient." Alex knew the blonde didn't have much patience, but that was okay with her. It was cute. "Okay, go ahead." The raven-haired girl wasn't a very patient person either actually.

She tore into the paper packaging immediately. It was a simple blue. Cute though. Paige wasn't one for saving paper, but if she was, she would save that wrapping paper immediately. "Microwavable popcorn?"

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner." Paige picked up the popcorn and looked at it oddly. Alex grinned and took the packaged popcorn from her girlfriend and popped it into the microwave.

"Don't you know?" The popcorn was beginning to have the first kernels pop. "Popcorn makes everything romantic." It took Paige a moment, then she smiled and kissed Alex softly.


End file.
